Computing devices generate information. It is known in the art to store such information using a plurality of data storage devices disposed in an automated data storage system. An originating host computer may be in communication with a storage controller using a plurality of communication paths.
Using prior art methods, when a host computer detects a path failure during I/O to a storage device the host computer begins a path verification protocol. The host computer typically sends path verification commands to the device through each logical path recited in a device path mask. If the data returned in one of the path verification commands does not match the expected result, or the host path verification command times out, the host removes that logical path from the device path mask. At the completion of the path verification process, the device path mask may or may not still include the failed logical path.
The path verification process can become extremely time consuming if I/O failures are detected for multiple logical control units within the failure window of the several logical paths. As a result, a host computer can expend an inordinate amount of time and processing resources executing path verification commands rather than I/O commands. As a result, data storage system performance can be degraded.